Delighting in Life
by thinktink2
Summary: A three-shot with Adalind and Nick sharing some early morning, afternoon, and late evening delight. Skyrockets in flight. Part of the Coming to Terms series/world but much, much, more risqué. Takes place after Accepting the Consequences
1. Chapter 1

AN: Clearly we're not getting enough action on screen with Nick and Adalind. (or you know, _any)_ Since I keep writing it. Sorry (not sorry). It's also apparent that I can't write anything 100% seriously. I have to break it up somehow with a bit of humor. Here's a snippet of a smuff scene in the Coming to Terms universe, probably taking place more after the Accepting the Consequences time frame that started one way and sort of went another. Here's hoping we see some meaningful action on the show sometime soon.

AN 2: Oh my god, oh my god! They went there, oh my god! Squeee! (re: eppy 7). In honor of that, here's a part one of a two shot (possibly three, depending).

%%%%%%%

She caught a glimpse of them in the bathroom mirror, and then closed her eyes when Nick thrust deep. She opened them again and noted her face was a nice shade of pink, her hair…well, thank god he was focused on other things right now. She was still wearing a jockey underwear tank top, Nick's hand underneath the fabric playing against her nipples. She was bent over the bathroom sink, hands on either side of the porcelain pedestal while Nick slowly thrust into her. He was enjoying himself, not that she wasn't, head and face buried in the side of her neck, his lips gently nipping against her shoulder, where she could see the faint markings of a sexy smile. They had been fighting over the bathroom space that morning, Adalind getting ready to do her hair, and Nick needing to shave.

He still needed to shave, she thought, moving her head where he had more access to her neck, enjoying the feel of his half-grown beard as she rubbed her cheek against him. The hand around her breast still teased mercilessly while his other hand drifted lower, down to between her legs, and he glanced up and caught her reflection in the mirror looking back at him.

He smiled, sexy and devastating and rocked into her with slow, purposeful thrusts. She closed her eyes, enjoying him, so hard and full inside her. They didn't do this nearly enough, she thought, or at least this in particular. Sex in the mornings. They fucked on a regular basis otherwise, both having a pretty active sex drive, but trying to get themselves, and Kelly ready and off on time in the mornings usually required all of her focus at least, Nick never seeming to have any issue with preparing himself for the day.

They should probably hurry this along, Kelly due up at any time in the next ten to fifteen minutes, but that thought fled when Nick began to play with her clit.

God he was so fucking good with his hands. Pun intended. She gasped and took a firmer grip on the sink, rocking back into him with his thrusts.

She opened her eyes and found him still watching her in the mirror and thought, _two can play this game._ She allowed a little smile of her own, noting his eyes darken, his hips jerk slightly with the challenge. She leaned further over the sink, allowing the change in position to take him deeper and she smiled at the groan she heard him utter. His hand slipped from between her legs and he gripped her hips and she let him maneuver them and her into the position he wanted.

"Too much?" she breathed with a wicked grin and he smacked one cheek on her rear end playfully. She jumped in surprise nonetheless, and he steadied her again, before moving his hands away and back into their prior positions.

"Let's just remember who's supposed to be giving way to whom, here," he said, rolling his hips with each thrust which felt _amazing_.

"Giving way?"

"Mm-hmm," he said. "I was here first," he murmured, sliding his other hand up to play with her breasts. God it felt good.

"First? The hell you were," she said. "You were heading for the shower. I was here first."

"Oh, I don't think so," he said thrusting hard into her. She gasped and rocked her ass back as he thrust again.

"God that feels so good," she murmured. The rhythm was just right, too. She hoped to God Kelly would let them finish.

She looked at him in the mirror catching his eye and they rocked together quietly except for little small exclamations or breathy gasps. His hand made its way back down between her legs and she gasped when he found her bundle of nerves and toyed with it.

"The question is," he said after a moment, small pant evident between his words, "is how bad do you want it?" He looked at her in the reflection and her eyes narrowed. "I might be persuaded to share it with you," he added, another hard thrust to emphasize his point. The hand against her clit was still active, and she was starting to feel the familiar tightening in her groin.

"Want it? I'm entitled to it," and she had to admit she didn't think they were talking about the sink and the mirror anymore.

"All you have to say are those five little magic words," he continued in a low voice, increasing the pressure. "Please Nick, I need it," he demonstrated and Adalind narrowed her eyes further. It was hard to ignore what he was doing to her. She was getting close, she knew and he knew it too. He was well versed in getting Adalind off in any number of ways and amid different time constraints. He smirked in the mirror at her.

"You won't be disappointed," he added. Well, she knew that. He was quite gifted with that ability, but having no other Grimms she had slept with to compare it to, she wasn't sure if it was him or something that was enhanced due to those powers. He had incredible stamina and rebound time, could usually join her in a second orgasm, sometimes a third, given the right circumstances.

Had to be because he was a Grimm, she thought. Most of her girlfriends that were Kehrseite had complained about their similar boyfriends not being able to go the distance. Wesen normally didn't have that problem.

"That's all?" she asked, trying to remain unaffected, but he did something sinful with his fingers and her voice went up an octave on the last syllable.

"Yup," he said, trailing his lips along the side of her face. "Please Nick, I need it," he said again in a seductive voice, and wiggled his fingers again before pulling them away and stilling.

"What if I just feel like taking it?" Adalind replied, and she saw a hint of a smile play at Nick's lips with what she was suggesting. "I'm not really the begging, pleading type."

"Really? Hmm…what do you call what you did last week?"

"I can't imagine what you could possibly be referring to," Adalind replied, rolling her hips against him, knowing exactly what he was referring to, damn him. He hadn't played fair then either.

"Would you like me to remind you?" he asked, mouth hovering over her ear. She shivered with the memory of that night. God yes, she would like the reminder. He moved his hips gently against her, rocking lightly in and out of her. _Focus, Adalind._ It would serve him right if he got a dose of his own humility, she thought. She tried to wriggle out from his grasp to turn and face him but he tightened his grip around her and held her tight to him. He was still thick and hard inside her, and had the nerve to make _tsk, tsk_ sounds at her attempt.

He let his fingers stray back down to her folds, stroked the wetness there with light, lazy fingers, and she moaned despite herself and let her head fall back against him.

"Damn you, you stupid jerk," she said.

"Nope, those aren't the five magic words," Nick replied, with a supercilious grin. He had to be close too, she thought, but so far he had done a good job of controlling everything. He would come when he was ready, which would be after Adalind yielded to his demand and gave him her orgasm first.

He stroked her again and applied more pressure. She was starting to tighten again, and knew from experience he could draw it out, but there was Kelly, and work to get ready for, and he didn't have all morning. Neither did she.

She reached a hand back blindly, found his head, and the dark thick hair on top of it and ran her fingers roughly through it, grabbing onto it as she found the ends.

"Nick," she said warningly, but what she was trying to warn him of, she didn't know.

"Close," he said. "Please Nick, I need it," he reminded.

Fuck yes, she needed it. She was so damn close, she just _needed it_ so badly her legs were starting to tremble.

"God damn you," she breathed, tugging on his hair again. He rocked into her again and she let go of him and gripped the sink again with both hands. "Oh my god," she moaned, so close she was _aching_.

"Magic words," he whispered.

"Please Nick," she ground out haltingly, already hating herself and him as much as she was loving him and what he was doing. He had always inspired that kind of dichotomy in her feelings. He began to move, a few noisy thrusts, so wet she was that it made a _slerking_ sound with the movement. Even if she wanted to resist him her body would betray her.

"Please Nick what?" he asked, pulling at her nipple with his fingers and his other hand. They would be red and bruised and sore when they were done. The ones working her over between her legs, still played lazily with her clit and she groaned loudly in frustration.

"Please Nick," she said again, a little steadier, until he thrust deep and she gasped with the sensation and opened her eyes to look at him through the mirror. He stared back, eyes dark with heat and desire, and she saw he wasn't as unaffected by what was happening between them as he was making out.

"I need it," she finished staring back at him, and she saw the desire rage and he began to thrust into her hard and fast, his fingers stroking her clit roughly. He _was_ close. She could tell by this new rhythm that he was trying to hold on, wait her out, but his jaw ticked with each movement as he thrust. She locked her eyes on his in the mirror and they watched each other start to come undone.

She knew what moved him. She moaned loudly, reaching behind her again to grasp his hair, gasping slightly when his fingers slipped and then resumed. She was so tight now, it could only be a matter of seconds. "God, Nick," she moaned, watching him, and he loved to hear her moan his name. He like the possession, the submission it indicated, no matter what he said. He moved erratically inside her, the steady rhythm abandoned, and she bent forward over the sink, gasping as she felt herself start unravelling.

"Fuck, Nick," she exclaimed, and he pulled his wet fingers away to grip both hips and rock into her. He moaned, her name falling from his lips like a prayer as she shook with her orgasm.

"God," he groaned, rocking into her with abandon and she felt him spasm and then spill his release inside her, her name this time a breathy moan he uttered low. He kept thrusting until he was empty, riding out his and then her orgasm to the end.

He panted and tried to catch his breath, leaning over her as she still gripped the basin. Her legs felt like jelly and if she wasn't holding the sink she was sure she would just slide to the floor like it. Her back and thighs and hips were slick with sweat, and where Nick had placed his wet fingers. Her tank top stuck to her. Nick was bare and flushed, and he straightened a little and caught her eyes in the mirror again. He placed a soft kiss against her neck, releasing his arms from her, and she realized with a start that more than the sink had been holding her up. He stepped back, and slipped out of her and she felt the loss of him deeply. She could feel wetness slide down the inside of her thigh. He was still partially erect, she saw, as he moved away from her a bit. Could probably harden and go again with little coaxing.

"Very well," he said, and he was still trying to catch his breath. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll let you have the mirror first."

She focused on her own reflection as Nick moved to the shower and turned on the water. Her hair was a sweaty, just-thoroughly-fucked mess, and her face was red and blotchy, too. She despaired that there was no way to salvage what stared back without washing her hair first.

She heard the curtain slide close on the shower and she turned to look where Nick had disappeared to, just the tufts of hair on the top of his head visible over the shower rod. He hummed to himself as he went about his morning shower.

Her eyes narrowed.

She needed that shower. The bastard probably knew that, too. She took far longer to get ready than he did in the morning. She cat-walked over to the curtain and ripped it back.

"I need the shower," she stated, noting she hadn't surprised Nick in the least. He still had part of his erection, was helping to keep it erect in fact, and pulled his hand from where he had been stroking himself.

"I might be persuaded to share," he said his eyes lighting up with a mischievous grin, and Adalind flashed her eyes at him in response.

"I'm not sharing," she said flatly, trying to ignore the desire she felt pooling again at the sight of him.

"We'll see," he replied yanking her in under the spray. She squealed in shock as the water hit her and then found herself pressed against the shower wall, Nick sliding his fingers down her sides as he kissed her under the showerhead.

"I really do have to start getting ready for work," she said, but she held him close and enjoyed his machinations as he touched her. "And, Kelly," she said, closing her eyes when he stroked her.

"Mm," he replied. "We'll have to be quick then," he said.

As parents to an almost toddler they had perfected the art of the quickie, never knowing when they might hear the call or the interruption beckoning them to tend to their child, Kelly's waking and sleeping hours not always coinciding with his parents' libidos.

She still felt a little raw from their encounter, the nerves there overly sensitive to his touch. It was too much and he had the tendency to overwhelm her senses at times. His fingers slipped inside her and she knew he was preparing to slide himself into her again and she throbbed with the need and the ache he had left. She was going to need a few minutes.

"I think it's about time you begged," she murmured pulling away from him. She dropped to her knees, blinking the water out of her eyes and gripped Nick's dick. She ran her fingers along its length, stroking first gently, and then with more pressure. He hardened immediately and she licked her lips and looked up at him. He was staring down at her, that wanton look of desire as he waited for her to take him into her mouth. She stuck her tongue out and ran it along the length of him, curling around the tip. She tasted a drop of him that had formed and smiled.

"I could take care of this for you," she offered, stroking him with her hand. She squeezed his balls gently with the other and he moaned. "I'm sure you know the five magic words to make that happen," she added dryly and Nick smirked.

"Adalind," he said, and she squeezed again, "Please," he choked out, bucking in her hand again. "I need it," he managed to get out, trying to move his hips against her hand.

"Close enough, I guess," she replied, shaking the water out of her eyes. She ran her tongue along the slit in his penis and felt him buck again with the sensation. She looked up again and watched as he opened his eyes and met hers, and she kept hold of his gaze as she slid her mouth around him and began to suck and stroke him gently.

"Yesss," he murmured, closing his eyes again in pleasure. He opened them a moment later and slipped a hand behind her head, fingers tangling in her wet hair. She sucked harder, tongue sliding over him, releasing him with a pop as she ran her tongue down the shaft all the way to the base before gliding back over the tip of him and taking him back in her mouth, a little deeper this time. He started rocking his hips, and she twisted a hand around his base to help control his movements against her.

It wouldn't take him long, not that they had the time anyway. She sucked and stroked and tried not to let the shower water drown her as it sprayed down over them. Nick shifted a little and Adalind sighed in relief as it took her out of the direct line of the spray. He wasn't as collected this time, now that he was wasn't the one in control of what was happening. He moaned and gasped and groaned as she worked him over and she felt herself grow wet again with his response and knew she would be ready for him when he took her again.

She slid her tongue into his slit again, staring up at him suggestively and he jerked away from her, pinching the head of his penis with his hand and panting.

"You keep doing that and this will be over soon," he said, squeezing his eyes shut. He shook the water, or maybe it was sweat, out of them and looked at her.

"I thought you wanted to finish," she said, pouting prettily at him since she knew he was affected by it.

"I need to be inside you first," he said finally releasing his grip on himself.

"You were," she said, but stood when he grabbed her arms. She was grateful for the aid, her legs still shaky from before and he pulled her close, away from the shower head, and pulled her thigh tight against him. She hooked her leg around his hip and he slipped his dick inside her again. She closed her eyes at the feel of him, always enjoying that full feeling he gave her when he was encased within her walls. He kissed her eyelids and braced his hand against the shower wall as she clung to him and began to move in her.

She helped, mindful of the precarious position and the time they had that was steadily dwindling, rocking into him as he held her with each thrust. She came shortly after he did, aided by Nick's nimble fingers, and she slid away from him, needing to sit down before she fell down. Nick followed her to the floor of the shower.

"Oh my god," she moaned, and Nick huffed a tired, pleased smile. "That was—"

"That was just what I needed this morning," Nick said, looking up and tipping his head back into the spray.

"Oh my god," she said again, and realized she was sounding a bit incoherent, and didn't Mr. Grimm-with-freakish-stamina-and-nimble-fingers need that for his ego. He was only cocky with her (literally and figuratively, she mused) and if she didn't form some actual, intellectual words, she was going to be hearing about this their next encounter.

"Oh my god, what time is it?" she asked suddenly. She glanced at his wrist, but he wasn't wearing his watch, and Nick shrugged. "Nick, I still need to get ready for work! I still have to do my hair." She pushed away from him, and then had to pause when her legs almost gave out on her. Nick smirked a little, but helped steady her and she ducked under the spray and grabbed for the shampoo bottle. She jumped when she felt Nick's hands run up her lower body from where he was still sitting on the shower floor.

"Nick!" she exclaimed and he paused with a smile and then continued. God he couldn't possibly be indicating he was ready to go a _third_ time? She loved sex with Nick as much as any heterosexual female with a pulse, but she seriously had to get ready. She had a nine a.m. staff meeting and she was expected to present and on time. He kissed her thighs and slid his hands higher, and she felt her traitorous body tingle in anticipation. She dumped a glob of shampoo on his head and some soapy water, and he yelped as it ran in his eyes.

"Hey!"

"I'm serious Nick. Get out!"

"What?" he asked, trying to rinse the suds out of his eyes. She hurriedly scrubbed her hands through his hair, lathering him up, and ignoring his shouts of pain and protest.

"There, rinse and get out," she said, hoping she had finally doused his sex drive for the morning. She pulled the detachable shower head out of the socket and blasted him with it, and Nick held a hand out in defense and tried to grab it away. Water went everywhere, most of it outside the shower. She let off when his scrambling led to some blind movement that almost took her down with him and she replaced the shower head when he made it back to his feet and rubbed the water out of his eyes.

"I have to get ready, and I can't do that with you in here doing _that._ " She said, helping him rinse out the rest of the soap a little more gently this time. He blinked at her with slightly red eyes and slid his hands around and over her ass and squeezed each slippery cheek tight as he pulled her against him.

"That wasn't very nice," he stated.

"Nick!" she exclaimed, smacking him. "I need to get ready. I'm going to be so late as it is. Oh my god, Kelly!" she shrieked, thinking of her baby boy who was probably up and crying for his mother and father to quit screwing each other's brains out and come rescue him from his crib and change and dress him.

"Nick!" she said again when he continued to fondle her ass.

"Okay, okay," he said, "I'll get him and get him ready," he continued, releasing her. She sighed in relief that was short-lived as Nick leaned forward and kissed her thoroughly, with plenty of wandering hands.

"Mmm," he murmured, and Adalind broke away.

"Oh my god! Out!"

"Fine," he sighed and finished rinsing off and then left her in peace to tend to his son and his own morning routine.

Twenty minutes later he and their son were completely dressed and presentable, only Nick's hair damp and his eyes still slightly pink with irritation. Adalind was furiously trying to put on her makeup, style her hair, and finish dressing as Nick came into the bathroom again to brush his teeth. Kelly trailed in after him, a sippy cup in one hand and a half-eaten banana in the other, and if there were two males more destructive to her ability to get ready for work she hadn't met them yet, each devastating in his own right.

"Mama!" Kelly exclaimed, dropping first the sippy cup and then the banana on the floor.

She offered a frazzled smile in reply, always happy to see her boy. "Kell-bell! Nick, he's dropping food all over the floor."

Nick glanced down from where he was applying a strip of toothpaste to his toothbrush. He bent down to grab the banana and the sippy cup, tossing one in the trash and handing the other back to his son. Kelly took it and dropped on the floor again, this time away from Nick, and Nick sighed and stuck his toothbrush in his mouth as he went after it. Kelly moved to his mother and she stared at his sticky outstretched fingers, despairing she wouldn't get out of the loft without changing her blouse again, but reached for him in answer nevertheless.

Nick swept him up, pausing in the ministrations of brushing, and set Kelly's sippy cup on the ledge of the sink. Adalind took the opportunity to wipe her son's fingers clean, ignoring his whine of protest before leaning in to plant a noisy series of kisses on his cheek. Nick continued to brush his teeth with one hand, and held Kelly against his side with his other arm. Nick made funny faces in the mirror and Kelly smiled and watched Nick's behavior curiously, turning and attempting to grab for the toothbrush, which Nick deftly moved out of reach.

She turned on the blow dryer and hurriedly ran it through her hair, Kelly turning his attention to his mother, while Nick bent over the sink to spit. She moved her head around him to catch her reflection and style her hair. She moved again when he ran a washcloth under the tap, and set Kelly down on the ledge and washed his face. Adalind teased her son with a few short blasts of the dryer and he smiled again, showing two rows of teeth and Nick steadied him on the ledge when his son leaned back to laugh. Adalind gave up on her hair, and resigned herself to fixing it into a smart chignon and finishing her makeup.

"You want me to drop Kelly off?" Nick asked, picking up his son again, and she glanced at Nick in the mirror, aware that an hour ago she had been looking back at him with a different expression. Her face flushed, and she looked away quickly, before Nick caught on to her train of thought.

"That would be wonderful," she said, knowing it was out of his way and that he wasn't overly fond of having to deal with Dr. Ansheimler. "You got his baby bag all ready?"

"Yup, all packed." He set Kelly on his feet again and they both headed out of the bathroom, Kelly sing-songing daddy as Nick gathered up his keys and phone, and clipped his badge and gun to his belt.

"You ready to see Fi?" Adalind heard Nick ask Kelly, referencing his primary caregiver at the daycare, Felicia.

"No," Kelly replied, but that was a frequent response to any statement, whether interrogative or declarative.

She finished in the bathroom and headed out to gather her own things for work. She watched her boys head to the elevator, pausing when Nick stopped beside her and kissed her one more time, long and deep. It was wrong how quickly she felt desire pool again. He pulled back, Kelly's vocal curiosity reminding him he had an audience, but he still leaned in once more to kiss her, shorter this time before shifting Kelly to his other hip and striding into the elevator.

"You coming?" Nick asked, and there was a bit of smirk at the perceived bawdiness of the question. He always got kind of charmingly stupid after a really nice bout of sex. Clearly the surge of blood flow from one end to the other affected him more than one would have thought with him being a Grimm.

"You going to share the elevator, I suppose?" she asked, twisting her lips in an attempt to hide her amusement.

"I could be persuaded to," he said with a grin.

She flashed a smirk of her own, looking at him fresh, and happy, carrying their son, dressed for work in his usual: worn jeans and boots, shirt, and gold badge and gun. He still hadn't shaved this morning, all the opportunities he had had spent in other, more enjoyable activities. If it wasn't for the child he was carrying, she could see them easily compromised against one of the walls of the elevator, maybe even the floor, ringing the bell for round three, so turned on she was by the sight of him.

"I'll take the next one, thanks," she said.

"Your loss," he said, smiling knowingly, and reached for the gate. "I'll see you tonight. Love you!" he called over the rattle of the gate.

"You too," she murmured.

%%%%%%%%%

Why is it so easy to write Nadalind smuff (flut? Did we decide on the term?) and so hard to write actual, meaningful content. (I mean besides the fact that this is way more fun to write).

Hope you enjoyed it, too. Please take a moment to review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well that last episode was a dud on the Nadalind front, was it not? Hoping the next one actually has at least a scene with them together. Meanwhile, here's this to help tide us all over.

%%%%%%%%%

The sex buzz Nick was undoubtedly still under must have been enough to deter him from making any cranky phone calls to Adalind about his experience dropping off Kelly at daycare and dealing with Dr. Ansheimler. Ansheimler had been nothing but nice to them, but she was especially sycophantic to Nick, who was the only Grimm with a child enrolled in the Wesen headed daycare, and she tended to drive Nick batty.

She had been stuck alternately in meetings and conference calls all morning, so even if she had wanted to entertain his complaints she wouldn't be able to spare him the time. Just as well, he had been occupying quite a bit of real estate in her mind already, distracting her from work.

She listened to one the lawyers from the firm on a conference call in her office as he went over the quarterly partner review as she daydreamed about her favorite homicide detective. Thought about being bent over Nick's desk in the precinct, him fucking her from behind, her skirt pushed up to her waist, blouse unbuttoned, breasts spilled over the cups of her bra, nipples pert and erect, brushing against the cool surface of his workstation as Nick worked her over. Imagined him coming undone, could hear his erratic breaths as he fought his release, needing to see her over the edge before him. Or straddling him in his ergonomic chair, Nick hard and deep inside her, holding her close, eyes hooded sexily as he watched as she rode him up and down, the brush of his whiskers against her neck as he kissed her.

She had to get off of this line of thinking. She flushed, coming to back to reality, aware that her panties were now slick and she was in her fishbowl of an office at her desk, with no hope of relief for a good six hours.

Unless she could convince Nick of a little lunchtime quickie.

Where would they meet? Going home would mean too much time spent traveling to get there and back for both of them, although they would get the chance to put the quick in quickie.

Maybe meet somewhere and park?

She wondered if Mr. Cop would "park" somewhere with her in broad daylight. Surely he knew of some places that might meet their needs, all his years on the force. They'd have to find somewhere discreet.

She picked up her phone and tapped at the keys. _I'm sitting here at my desk thinking of you and I this morning._

She waited a good ten minutes before he replied.

 _Wishing you had taken me up on the elevator ride?_ And she could just see the smirk on his handsome face after he sent that.

 _My panties are soaked._ She sent, and then smirked herself. His reply took a few minutes, and Adalind wondered if she had flustered him or caught him in an awkward situation, Hank or Wu or one of the others hovering near, or if he was in the middle of an investigation, or maybe he just needed a moment to calm himself.

 _Not a whole lot I can do about that here._ He finally sent, and Adalind grinned.

 _Maybe we should meet somewhere and work it out._ It was another moment before he replied, and Adalind could just see him staring at his phone as he read her response.

 _Just what are you suggesting?_ She rolled her eyes.

 _I'm sure you're familiar with the phrase 'nooner'_ she messaged back. She waited impatiently for his response, getting excited about the prospect of seeing him; being with him.

 _I've heard of it,_ he responded _._

 _Good. Name the time and place and I'll meet you there._

She waited another few minutes, again wondering if the delay in response was due to him being flustered, bothered, or actually trying to work out a solution.

 _Are you serious?_

Or, apparently, incredulity.

 _Did I sound like I was joking?_

 _I'm trying to finish up my reports on the robbery Hank and I just worked._

 _So you're not actually doing anything super important._

She could imagine the look on his face when he read that; annoyance tempered with a sarcasm.

 _No, I guess not by your standards_ , he replied, and she thought, yes, she had read him right on that. He had probably tossed his phone back on his desk in disgust, deciding to ignore her if it meant he was going to be insulted.

 _Niiiiiiiicccccckkkkk_ she typed back, and smiled knowing he had probably looked at it despite his resolutions to focus on work.

 _What?_

 _That's no way to treat a girl,_ she messaged.

 _I treated you just fine. Treated you twice, as I recall. It was you who sprayed me with the shower hose and told me to get out._

She pouted momentarily.

 _You're right. Let me make it up to you. You're free for lunch, right?_

There was another long pause after she sent the message and she wondered what he was thinking. Pondering on taking her up on her offer? Looking at his schedule? The problem with his job was he was at the mercy of always being on call, that his day could go from boring and uneventful to crazy and horrifying in the blink of an eye. There was no guarantee that in the hour and a half she still had until her lunch hour that something wouldn't happen and he would have to cancel or delay plans anyway.

 _I know what you're suggesting,_ he texted back.

 _Well, I hope so. I couldn't make it any plainer. How many other definitions for nooner are there?_ She sent back in retort.

She waited another five minutes but still didn't hear anything back from him. She laid her phone on the desk, disappointed but not entirely surprised. It had been a long shot. Nick was a respected, and normally law-abiding cop when Wesen weren't involved. He wasn't going to risk getting caught in a compromising position with his former Wesen girlfriend just because she wanted to get her jollies on with him. He also wasn't the type of guy who was going to rent a hotel room for an hour. She was just going to have to focus on work and not on this morning.

 _I could probably do one o'clock_ flashed on her screen.

She stared in surprise, for once flummoxed enough to not send an immediate response back.

 _Okay._ She managed to send after a moment. Did she have anything going on at one? She looked at her desk calendar. A status of accounts meeting with another one of the partners at 1:30. Well, she could have Anita call and reschedule that, no way was she going to tell Nick she was unavailable, not if he was really suggesting that he was agreeable to this.

 _I have you down for a one-er then_ , she added, and she could imagine him rolling his eyes. _Where do you want me to meet you?_

 _I'll pick you up,_ Nick sent, and she smiled and then wondered what he had in mind. Or was he thinking she had something in mind since she suggested it.

Maybe she should get something in mind, just in case.

%%%%%%%

She had no idea where they were. If he was planning on killing her it would be weeks before someone would think to find her body here. She wondered if maybe that was how he had found this place—some homicide sometime in his career. She thought about asking him, but then thought she didn't want to say or do anything to put a damper on the mood. He hadn't said much, just a few inane comments about his day; asked about hers, as if they both weren't meeting right now so they could pick up where they had left off this morning.

She found her stomach was fluttering with nervousness or anticipation, she wasn't sure. Nick's land cruiser rocked on the uneven terrain as they followed a cowpath into the woods before he put it in park a few hundred feet later. She glanced around her at the surroundings and noted the burned out hull of an RV trailer. She glanced at Nick in surprise, recognizing what was undoubtedly his Aunt Marie's trailer, that had housed all the artifacts and books of his family's history and lineage as Grimms. The one he had barely been able to salvage much stuff from after Juliette had burned it. She tried to temper her annoyance that no matter what Juliette's ghost still seemed to flare up in their relationship from time to time. She had never seen the trailer. By the time she had entered a point in their relationship where he might have shared it with her, it was already long burnt.

"Aunt Marie's trailer," Nick confirmed, turning off the engine. She was surprised he hadn't had some salvage yard take it away and put it out of its misery, but maybe he just couldn't part with it. She looked around at the trees.

"Who owns this?" She asked, indicating the land.

"I guess I do. Technically I always did, it was just in Juliette's name. Of course when she died," he added, and tilted his head at the implied air quotes, "it officially reverted back to me as beneficiary."

"Ah," she replied, not sure how to respond, and feeling disjointed with Juliette in the conversation.

"She torched it," Nick said, indicating the trailer, "and I just never got around to selling the land."

"It's...nice," she chose, not sure what she could say about it. Nick gave her a look.

"It's secluded," he replied, and Adalind thought back to her earlier impression when he had first turned off onto here.

"I thought maybe you found a body up here sometime," Adalind told him.

"Not yet," he replied, tucking a strand of hair that had come loose from her chignon behind her ear. She realized with what they were suggesting her hair was going to probably look a mess again. She looked at him, his soft gesture making her buzz with anticipation again, and leaned forward in her seat to kiss him. "Private," he added, "so no chance of us being interrupted," and her lips curled in a pleased smile. She always did love his analytical mind.

"I knew there was a reason why I was with you," she murmured, noting the hair at the base of his neck, poking through the open collar of his shirt.

"Mm-hmm," he said, unimpressed, but he watched her intently as she undid her seatbelt and turned to face him more fully.

It had taken longer than she had anticipated to get here. A good twenty-five minutes to reach this point. She was going to be late back to work from her "lunch", unless she and Nick could satisfy her craving in ten minutes or less, and now that she had him out here, alone, with no interruptions, she suddenly felt the inclination to take her time and enjoy it. This was a special one-time thing, she knew. Nick would most likely not be entertaining this idea again.

She stared at the buttons on his shirt, thinking about how he often humored her despite his own reservations about any given situation, the most obvious example of that his agreeing to help protect her and raise Kelly.

She reached a hand out and began to toy with said buttons, popping one from its hole. He continued to watch her, his fingers sliding up her face, brushing lightly against her once fractured cheekbone out of habit, even though it had been healed for a few months now. She thought it was still slightly larger, or just a shade uneven from the other one, but she could never be certain if she was just being paranoid or vain.

She popped another button from its hole and more chest hair was visible. Nick clicked the release on his seatbelt and shifted slightly.

She looked at him again, and smiled, slow and seductive when she saw the look in his eyes. He was going to enjoy this. She would make sure of it.

He leaned forward and kissed her, and Adalind opened her mouth under his, encouraged him to taste and deepen the kiss. He returned the favor and when they finally pulled away Adalind was leaning so far over the console that if she hadn't been braced in Nick's arms she would have fallen over. Nick watched her as he slipped his arm between the door and his seat and found the lever to tilt his seat back.

Adalind clambered clumsily over the gear shift, hindered by her choice in attire. Nick helped, lending an arm out to grasp her, and she leaned forward, almost falling into Nick, who steadied her, as she tried to move herself into a more desirable position. She settled in his lap, needing a moment to strategize how they planned on accomplishing what she was setting out to do. Nick used the time to slip his hands under her blouse, pulling it from her waist where it was tucked in. He worked the buttons from the bottom up to her neck and she felt the cool air brush over the tops of her breasts when Nick finally got her shirt open. He slipped his hands against them, pushing her bra aside, allowing her breasts to come free. The nipples already stood at attention, eager for his ministrations and she felt more wetness between her legs and ground against him. He glanced up at her, and then back at her breasts his eyes lighting up with desire as he ran his hands over them, thumbs brush against the nipples. He played and pulled and Adalind moaned in pleasure.

She could feel him hard underneath her, his erection tight in his pants. She wriggled around and tried to move her skirt up. She managed to straddle one of Nick's legs, standing on her knees on either side of his leg, head and neck ducked forward over Nick to avoid knocking against the interior roof of the car.

"A little help here?"

He glanced up and then pushed her skirt up, the fabric digging into her thighs where its tapered hem strained against her hips. Why had she worn a pencil skirt today of all days?

"I think—yeah, it's going to have to be higher," she told Nick. She could barely part her thighs to straddle his hips, so riding him into oblivion was going to be difficult. He wedged his fingers under the skirt and pulled the fabric up, she heard seams break and then finally it was over her hips.

She smiled, ignoring the fact that they may have just ruined her best Donna Karen suit skirt and moved her right knee over his other leg, where both of his hips were now between hers.

"Much better," she noted, and Nick stared up at her eyes with an expression that said he was enjoying this far more than he had anticipated, and frankly she knew they both had anticipated enjoying it plenty. She imagined from his view it was spectacular, a woman with her skirt around her waist, her breasts hanging out of her shirt, about to give him the ride of his life, but he was still much too dressed for her tastes.

"This doesn't seem fair," she pointed out and Nick shrugged with a smug smile. He ran his hands down her body and she leaned down and slipped his shirt from the rest of his buttons, baring his sculpted chest and torso. His skin rippled a little when she ran her hands down his front, and she grinned again and reached for his belt buckle. She smiled a wicked smile and Nick yanked her forward, kissing her hard, his tongue more demanding than before. She pulled back, and unbuckled his pants. She pulled the zipper down slowly, as much as to move carefully it over his thick, hard cock pressing against it as to torture him a little. Nick panted in the tight confines and she realized he was ready for the opportunity to take her. There was a pause when both had to figure out how to move his pants down in the tight space, and an awkward little dance that rocked his SUV from side to side as he wriggled and she pulled at the denim. They finally succeeded in getting them over his hips enough where they would allow them to work, the horn of the car blasting through the forest quietness a few times as Adalind's ass bumped into it.

Secluded was a smart choice, she thought, glad this wasn't a parking garage.

"This was more comfortable when I was a teenager," Nick commented in the ensuing quiet. "Or maybe I just cared less about the awkwardness because I was having sex."

She smiled again, wondering what he had been like as a hormone filled teenage boy. Had he broken a lot of hearts?

"Did this a lot, did you?"

Nick snorted. "Hardly. I was what you called a late bloomer," he replied, and she widened her smile in affectionate amusement. "I did this just a few times before I figured out a bed, or just about anywhere else was more comfortable. And most of the time when I was doing this, it was in the backseat."

Adalind glanced over his shoulder to the seat in question. Kelly's car seat was secured on the passenger side bench.

"We could—"

"Forget it," Nick said. "We're committed at this point."

He lifted his hips again and she pulled his underwear down and was treated with the sight of Nick's dick, thick and pink and Adalind felt more wetness pool as she thought of him deep inside her. She stroked him a few times with her hand and Nick closed his eyes. He adjusted the seat back a little further, and then looked down where her hand was. He ran a finger over the edge of her underwear, and Adalind realized that she was still wearing hers and she was either going to have to climb back over the console to the passenger seat to get enough room to take them off, or—

Nick hooked a finger against the band near her crotch and pulled the fabric to the side.

Ah. This was why she loved him. Well, one of the many reasons. She gripped his dick and slid slowly over him, resulting in another reason: The feel of him inside her. She moaned a little again when he was all the way inside and Nick released a sigh. She opened her eyes to find Nick watching her, and she ran her hands over his chest, toying with his nipples, watching the muscles ripple again at her touch. She leaned over him, moving her mouth over his chest, her body rising up, Nick almost sliding out of her before she settled back over him. He groaned and tried to get her to move but she decided she liked the change in roles, where she was able to control how much and how fast she turned him on.

He moved his hands from her hips to fondle her breasts again, and she pressed against his hands loving the way her breast fit against him. He moved his hips again, and Adalind pressed a hand beside his head against the seat back and began to move over him.

The zipper of his jeans kept brushing against her ass as she moved down over him, and Nick kept having to adjust her underwear, until he finally just kept his finger hooked around the band to keep it pulled aside where they were joined. He gripped her hips and helped her ride over him, and she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation. She leaned back, knocking against the steering wheel, eliciting another short blast from the horn and moaned loudly when she felt the change stimulate her g-spot. She rode him as long as she could before her back began to ache and then she leaned forward again, over Nick and kissed him.

He smiled sexily, working the finger holding her underwear band to where the knuckle on one of his other fingers began to brush against her clit.

"God, I love, you," she moaned, and he smiled wider for a moment, his expression growing more serious as he tried to shift a little in the seat to adjust his position. Adalind paused and helped him to move, and she realized he was fighting the seat and her for more control with their coupling. He gripped her thigh with his other hand in a bruising grip, and Adalind gasped as he managed to thrust up into her. It felt fantastic. He did it again, and she gasped again, Nick's eyes darkening with lust and she quickened their pace.

She rode him faster and he thrust into her harder, the cabin of his car filling up with their breathy pants, fogging up the windows. He uttered her name low and possessive. She leaned forward again and ran her tongue over Nick's collarbone and her mouth over his nipples, before tasting the rough edges of his half-formed beard. He placed his hands around her ass and used the leverage to guide her up and down over him at the pace he wanted, and Adalind allowed him guide her for a few minutes, rocked her hips in a circular motion as she moved over him, feeling her orgasm build.

A phone buzzed, hers or his—probably his—she couldn't tell, and Nick looked up from her bouncing breasts, at the sound. They would need to hurry, real life was about to intrude once again, and Nick reaffirmed his hold on her and she steadied herself against him and she began to ride him hard and fast. She leaned back again, enjoying the stimulation of him against her, he ran his hands over her breasts, teasing and pinching the nipples, thumbs brushing against the underside of her breasts.

She was getting tight, thought Nick was too, and began to get loud and vocal, knowing that Nick got more turned on when she was coming undone.

"Oh, Nick," she breathed, and then moaned loudly as he thrust into her forcefully. She closed her eyes, and pulled at her nipple on her breast. He groaned as he watched her, and she put a finger in her mouth and then smiled slowly. He was panting, too, the position he was trying to maneuver in and the fighting off his release making him breathless.

"Fuck, Adalind," he muttered, and there was sweat starting to form at his brow. "Are you close?" he asked after a moment and Adalind, increased her pace.

"I think so," she breathed.

"You think?" he managed, and Adalind pulled the finger away from her mouth and slid it slowly down her front, watching Nick watch her as he gripped her hips tightly and adjusted their rhythm. She trailed it down all the way between them, and Nick closed his eyes again, and moved her jerkily over him.

"I'm close," he gasped, and Adalind almost said, _I know that_. She just smiled seductively when he met her eyes and continued to play with herself, closed her eyes for a moment and moaned low. He thrust up into her spastically and his reaction was enough to start her unwinding. She fingered her clit as she came hard over him and felt him spasm and spill into her.

She came to awareness when she registered the phone again, still buzzing loudly from somewhere. She was leaning against Nick's chest, listening to him breathe, the steady beat of his heart as he came down from his orgasm.

"Is that yours or mine?" she managed, her voice muffled against him.

"Mine," Nick said with a sigh.

"Where's it coming from?"

"My jeans pocket."

In other words, they were both sitting on it as it was somewhere underneath Nick's thighs, and his thighs were still underneath Adalind, still joined together in intimacy.

"I suppose I should move," Adalind added, feeling the effort to raise her head and speak more clearly momentous.

"Probably," Nick said, but he didn't move and neither did she. After a moment the phone silenced and she felt his fingers run through her hair, most of it fallen out of her chignon. His heart beat was steady, rarely out of its slower, constant thrum unless he was excited. It had beat wildly a few moments ago, but already it had resumed its normal beat.

"Thank you for meeting me," she murmured.

"How could I say no to a one-er?" he replied in some amusement, and Adalind snorted.

"Next time maybe we'll try the backseat," she said, propping her chin on her hand to look at him. He smiled.

"I don't think so. If this little excursion proved nothing else, it is that I am too old for getting off in a car."

"You're never too old to get off in a car," Adalind replied.

"Maybe not, but I'm definitely not as young as I used to be. I can't wait to take some ibuprofen when I get back to work. My back is going to be killing me," he said and she snorted again.

"Maybe when you get home tonight, I'll get a little oil and rub it down. Massage it up nice for you," she said wickedly and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You're trying to kill me," he said.

"Wouldn't be the first time," she quipped, and he smiled a little. "You just enjoy it much more now than you did before."

"Ha," he said, and then sighed in annoyance when his phone went off.

"You need to get that," Adalind said, and he nodded. She moved off him, feeling him slip out of her. She managed to maneuver over the gear shift and then sort of fell back into the passenger seat.

"You got any napkins or baby wipes?" Adalind asked, and he pointed to the glove box. She opened it and found both and handed him a stack and they went about cleaning themselves up. Nick fished his still buzzing phone out of his pocket and clicked it on as he finished cleaning himself off and tucked himself back in.

"Burkhardt," he said, glancing out the window. He ran his hand over the condensation on the inside of it, and Adalind noticed that a light mist had begun falling outside. He looked back at her and watched her put herself back together, smiling in amusement as she tried to tug her skirt back down over her hips. It wouldn't budge and she heard a couple of seams breaking. She huffed a sigh and he said something into the phone. She recognized his tone as one he often used when conversing with Hank. She gave up on the skirt for the moment and rearranged her bra and buttoned up her shirt. Nick looked out the windshield, listening to Hank before turning to look at her when she opened the passenger side door.

She smiled self-consciously and then stepped out of the car and then wriggled and jumped and moved around until she succeeded in moving her skirt back over her ass and hips and down her thighs again ignoring the sound of more seams ripping. At this point what was even holding it together? Nick disconnected from his call and grinned.

" _Don't_ say anything," she warned and he held up his hands in defense. He lifted his hips off the seat as he slid his jeans back over them. A few moments later he was done back up and fairly presentable.

The ground was damp under her feet, and she looked down remembering her shoes were in the floorboards on Nick's side. Or one of them was, anyway.

She glanced up at him to find him holding it out to her with raised eyebrows.

"Thank you," she said curtly. She leaned against the door as she slipped it on, and Nick leaned over the console to grab the other one to hand to her. "Thanks" she said again, and then sunk two inches into ground when she put her full weight on both.

She managed to get back into his SUV without further incident and Nick started the engine.

"Homicide?" Adalind asked.

"Yup," he said, and put the car in reverse. It rocked over the terrain, jarring Adalind as it went over another tree root. He shifted into drive again and made their way back slowly the way they came. Adalind glanced behind them, taking one last look at what remained of his family's legacy. Most of what he had ever had had been taken away from him, little by little until all that remained were burnt out ruins, or the messy detritus of relationships lost. He was quiet as they drove, probably thinking about his case, and they made it back out to the highway without another word passed between them. It was well past the hour she was allotted for lunch. Would be going on an hour and a half by the time she got back to the office, and she wondered if she looked as presentable as he did.

"How do I look?" She asked, running her hand self-consciously over her clothes. He glanced at her in confusion.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

She turned in her seat. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he said, "You look beautiful." She rolled her eyes, despite his sincerity. He was also playing it safe with his answer, unsure of what she was really asking and hedging his bets.

"So I don't look like I'm freshly fucked?"

He glanced at her again, eyes lingering longer this time, sweeping over her clothes before pausing on her hair.

"No," he said unconvincingly, and she flipped the visor down and peered in the vanity mirror.

"Nick!" she said when she saw her reflection.

"Well, maybe," he amended. "Yeah, you look freshly fucked," he admitted. "and like you _really_ enjoyed it."

Her face was red where his mouth had run over it, coarse facial hair irritating her skin as much as she delighted in it. Her hair was a mess, and her makeup was in a major need of a touch up. As in, taken completely off and reapplied.

She might be presentable to retake her corner on the street, but if Berman or anyone else in the office saw her she was in trouble.

"Want me to walk you in?" Nick asked mischievously, obviously on the same wavelength, and she rolled her head to glare at him. He was well aware most of the female population of the office viewed him with unhealthy interest. Nick looking smug and satisfied beside Adalind in her present state would only serve to boost their interest and raise his reputation amongst the breakroom gossipers. He had created quite the buzz months ago when he had shown up in her office and then proceeded to romantically declare his devotion to her, not that the people in office all knew that, but what they couldn't hear, they could definitely see.

"No," she said, and he grinned. His smile vanished when his phone buzzed again, and he fished it out of the cupholder where he had set it.

"Burkhardt," he barked. "Wu! Whatta you got?"

Adalind went back to assessing her appearance while he gleaned more facts from Wu about his new case.

"Sorry about that. Yeah, I, uh, had a thing with Adalind," she heard him say, and she looked at him. He noticed her attention and glanced away. "No, just a—yeah, at the daycare," he said, latching on to the excuse Wu had apparently provided him. "Like a parent/teacher sort conference type thing. It went a little longer than I thought it would. I'm on my way back. Should be there in thirty minutes, if traffic cooperates. You guys still gonna be there for a bit?"

He could be there in fifteen if he didn't have to take her back to work, she thought. She risked one last look at herself and flipped the visor up.

He finished up his call with Wu and hung up the phone.

He was right. She looked freshly fucked. There was no way she could return to the office in her present condition.

"Drop me off at home," Adalind said and Nick looked at her in surprise.

"Home? Don't you have to go back to the office?"

"Not like this, I can't. I need a shower. And a change of clothes."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"This was a _great_ idea. Just the next time we do it, maybe we'll try to coordinate it with a day off, or a half day, or maybe more towards the end of the day."

"Then we wouldn't have a one-er, and you can't seriously be thinking we're going to do this again."

"We might have to shoot for a fiver," Adalind replied. "And yes I am. And don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Adalind retorted.

"I'd enjoy myself more if I had more room, and maybe, you know, a bed."

"Didn't use a bed this morning," she replied, and he smiled, remembering.

"No, we didn't," he agreed. "Had more room though."

"Fine," she said, "next one-er or fiver you can pick the place. Wait a sec—you picked this one! What are you complaining about?"

"This was the best I could do on short notice. I wasn't planning on having a one-er—are we seriously going to keep calling it that?—today."

"That's the idea of a one-er, and yes—we are."

"Next time we'll just go back to the loft," he said, and Adalind wasn't all that averse to that idea and was pleased to hear there would be a next time.

"Fine with me," she said. "I can make you scream anywhere." She grinned when he looked at her.

"Careful," he said in a cool tone, looking away. "I seem to recall someone faintly whimpering for me to relieve her agony not too long ago."

She gave him a look, and he smiled again, turning into the lot that housed their loft.

"I know where you live and I've got a long memory," she threatened. He pressed the garage door opener and leaned over the console to kiss her goodbye.

"Then I look forward to jogging it when I get home tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow, so nobody liked chapter two, huh? Tough crowd. Posted that and got absolutely no response from it, review, favorite, follow or otherwise.

Hmm.

Hope this goes over better.

AN2: Okay, now that last episode was a little better. Hopefully this last chapter is too.

%%%%%%%%%

She was rethinking the wisdom of this particular fancy, but she supposed it was too late now.

She shivered in the elevator, wrapping her aubergine trench coat tighter around her. She hadn't anticipated how cold it was. She looked up when the elevator dinged and stepped out into the corridor. The precinct was illuminated by just a few lights, one of them a desk lamp on Nick's desk, files and photos strewn across the surface. She glanced at them and looked away, not needing to see those before she saw Nick.

Hank's desk was clean and devoid of detritus, but then he had been on vacation for the last four days, hence Nick's inclination to stay late and try to make some progress on his case. Nick, however, after calling Adalind at work and letting her know he would be home late, was nowhere to be seen.

That had been four hours ago, and it was now going on eleven. She spied his coat draped over the back of his chair so he hadn't left yet. She pondered where he might be; central station was vast, but this time of night most of the other portions and offices were locked up.

The jail? Well, she wasn't going there. Interrogation? She would've thought he would need someone with him, Sean or some other ranking officer, but Sean's office was dark, too, and she didn't think he had another detective assigned to him while Hank was away.

She bit her lip and pondered a few other possibilities. Well, her best bet was probably to wait here at his desk.

She had almost taken a seat when she heard his voice, and then stiffened as she realized he probably wasn't talking to himself. She straightened, and turned to look where the sound was coming from and spied Nick and Wu, heads bent close in conversation. She pasted on a bright smile, seconds before Wu glanced up and saw her.

"Hey Adalind, you're here late," Wu said, and Nick locked eyes with her and gave her a curious look.

"Everything okay?" he asked, looking her over, eyes sweeping over her face and body, looking for injuries or bullet wounds or whatever else he was searching for.

"Yeah," she said, "Just...came to see how you were doing," she said, and hoped the excuse was enough. Probably not, judging by the look Nick gave her, but he let it slide without further comment.

He grabbed a couple of articles off his desk behind her, and Adalind furrowed her brow at them, one finger pointing at weird knife-like piece in recognition.

"Is that a-"

"Yeah," Nick said.

"Wow. Haven't seen one of those in long time," she said, and Nick and Wu looked at her. Amazing how easily they forgot she had been a hexenbiest.

"Do you want me to take that down to evidence?" Wu asked him.

"No, I can log it. I think we're about finished here anyway," Nick said to him, glancing at Adalind. "Go ahead and head on home. We can pick it up again tomorrow."

"Rodger that. Night," Wu said to Adalind.

"Night," Adalind replied with a nod, and looked back at Nick.

"Are you the only one here?" she asked him.

"No, there's a couple of detectives upstairs from the fifth working a case, and the janitorial staff is around here somewhere."

Good to know.

"I'm just going to take these down to evidence and I'll be right back. Maybe we can grab a quick bite to eat before we head home. Italian?" he asked.

Evidence. Perfect.

"I don't think anything like that is open, and I can come with you, right? I mean it will only be a minute," she flashed a brief smile and he quirked an eyebrow at her but he said nothing as she hurried to match his steps. He glanced at her again when she stood at his side in the elevator, and she flashed him another smile, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. He punched the elevator button for the floor where evidence was held and turned to look at her.

"Did it start raining?" he asked and Adalind's smile dimmed a little, wondering what he was talking about.

"Huh?"

"You've got water on your coat," he pointed, and she looked down at her sleeves. "Did it start raining?"

"Oh. Yeah," she said, remembering a light rain had been falling earlier. He nodded, and fingered a lock of her hair contemplatively before they arrived at their floor and he pulled his hand away.

"I'll just be a few minutes. I need to log it in," Nick said. "If you want to take a seat there on a bench," he added, but she shook her head.

"No, I'll come with, if that's okay," she said and he stopped with his hand on the door and gave her another look.

"What?"

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I've always wanted to see the evidence room," she said and he gave her an incredulous look and shook his head.

He entered in a passcode and the door buzzed, and the sound of an electronic lock sliding was heard. Nick held the door open for her and then brushed past her into the room. She heard the door click shut and the lock re-engage.

"Are we locked in?" she asked, and Nick shook his head absently. "It opens from the inside, don't worry."

She nodded and untied her coat, looking around. It was a large but cramped space, filled with rows and rows of shelves and boxes.

"Wow," Adalind said, mostly to fill the silence, "this is where you keep all the stuff you find on your cases, huh? Like murder weapons and such?"

"Tell it goes to trial," he replied, scribbling something in a binder on the desk in the entry way. "Adalind, what are you doing?"

She turned her attention back to Nick, who had stopped writing and was still looking at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" she asked anxiously.

"I mean, why are you here?" he said, tossing his pen on the desk and turned to face her, leaning with ankles crossed against the desk.

"I wanted to see you," she said, which was true, but his brow furrowed in disbelief.

"Uh-huh," he said, fixing her with his cop stare.

"What? I missed you. Sometimes I do, you know," she added a tad defensively.

"Right," he replied.

Well, she wasn't going to let that deter her, not after she had travelled all this way and finally had him alone. She had hoped to do this elsewhere, his desk, or maybe one of the interrogation rooms, but this was just as good a place as any.

"I missed you, and I thought I might come down here and see you and do something about it," she added seductively, sliding her hands over his neck and face before she kissed him. He responded readily enough, his mouth warm and inviting over hers, and they stayed lip-locked for a few seconds before Adalind broke away.

"See? Are you telling me you didn't miss me at all today?"

"Maybe a little," he said, with a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. She pouted prettily and ran her hands down his chest, grabbing onto the zippered edges of his hoodie, pulling him to her again. He shifted easily, this time moving away from the desk to wrap an arm around her and she bent her neck back as he moved to stand closer, his mouth fused over hers, the kiss more intense. She ran a hand through his hair and he broke away, with a pant after a long moment.

"Just a little, huh?" she said with a grin. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Maybe more," he admitted. He ran his fingers through her hair and frowned. "Did you curl your hair?" he asked.

She touched her hair lightly with her finger tips, trying to pat it in to place. "Oh, yeah, I gave it a little touch up."

"Wasn't it straight this morning?" Nick asked, and she narrowed her eyes, forgetting how observant he could be at times, those cop eyes registering details far more closely or frequently than she sometimes was aware of.

"The rain makes it curl," she said, hoping he would buy it. He nodded absently, eyes looking her over carefully, touching the collar of her coat. She realized that she had elicited his attention, and not the variety she had been anticipating. He had determined something was up, and now he was trying to determine what that something was.

Adalind shivered again, and pulled away, flipping the collar of her coat up. She was still cold, despite the brief flush of warmth with having Nick so close, and Nick's eyes narrowed in on her behavior.

"Are you cold?" he asked, running his hands up and down over her arms.

"A little," she said.

"Are you wearing anything under there?" he asked, half-joking and Adalind could tell by his tone that he wouldn't be prepared for her response.

"No."

He stopped rubbing her arms and looked at her. She bit her lip at his expression, his eyes narrowing in on her collar, and she unbuttoned her coat and held it open for him to see.

Parenthood had interrupted what should have been a sexual trifecta a couple of weeks ago, and Adalind had decided it was time to try to rectify that.

His eyes widened comically as he took in her bare breasts, stomach—everything—presented to him and he grabbed the edges of the coat she held and jerked her forward, closing it over her again.

"Jesus, Adalind, we're in a police station," he said, his voice half strangled.

"I know," she replied. "Alone. Seems a shame to waste this opportunity," she added and he looked at her incredulously.

"We're all alone down here. Secluded. Locked in," she said added pressing her body against his and finding his mouth.

"You can't be serious," he said when they broke apart.

"Do I look like I'm not serious," she said, moving back and allowing the coat to fall open again. She didn't miss the way his eyes roamed over her, lingering on her breasts and the nipples hard and erect, from the cold air hitting them and the rough fabric of her coat, and thinking what Nick might do to her.

"We uh—we uh...should…really…" he said, and Adalind smiled, recognizing capitulation when she heard it. A moment later his hand brushed against her breast, cupping it gently, thumb brushing over the nipple. "Jesus, Adalind," he said again, and her smile widened in victory and she tugged on his belt, pulling him closer.

A second later his mouth was fused with hers, hungrily running his hands over her body underneath her trench coat, and she slipped his belt open. He moved her back against the cage door, and pressed her against it, hands grabbing everywhere, cupping her cheeks as they moved south. She slipped her hands under his shirt and he jumped a little from the unexpectedly cool fingers against his skin.

"Seriously, we can't be doing this," he said, panting loudly near her ear, and she shrugged and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Looks like we are," she replied and he grabbed her hands and stilled them before she could slide down the zipper.

"Adalind," he said, closing his eyes and swallowing hard. "We can't be doing this here," he managed to get out.

Okay. Obviously he was going to take some convincing. She had expected a little more throwing her over a desk and having his way with her and not so much resistance when she thought this up. Well, she could be quite convincing if need be.

She knelt down on her knees, hands still on his zipper and looked up at him. "Are you sure?" she asked, eyes big and wide, mouth seductive, and Nick closed his eyes with a groan. She ran a finger along the bulge pressing against her hands, stroking the length. "Seems like you want to," she noted.

"Adalind," he said again in a choked voice, but he loosened his grip over her hands and she smiled another smile of victory and slid his zipper down. A moment later he was in her mouth, hardening rapidly. She worked him over, biting down a smile when she heard him gasp and moan, noting he wasn't near as chatty now, and if she kept this up he probably wouldn't be coherent, either.

He ran his fingers through her hair, and she met his eyes and he watched her for a while, tongue and mouth licking and sucking. He closed his eyes for a moment when she did something sinful and opened them again with a look of challenge in reply.

God, she loved that look. She felt herself get even more wet in response and after a few more minutes of enjoying her ministrations he jerked his hips away and made a motion she should stand. She released him and slowly got to her feet, enveloped by Nick once again, and she welcomed the delicious warmth of his body against hers, his erection pressing against her stomach.

She moaned in pleasure when she felt his scruff rub against her cheek and neck, his mouth moving steadily south until it covered first one, and then the other breast. She was warming rapidly under his touch, a steady thrum of blood pushing through her veins, heading south, pooling right where his fingers were stroking. She felt his chin brush against her stomach, his mouth following, fingers slipping inside and she closed her eyes for a moment with a sigh.

She opened them a second later when she heard him shift, clothes rustling as he knelt down, pulling her tight against him, fingers still working steadily to bring her to a peak. His mouth brushed over her breasts again, tongue swirling around each rosy bud. Adalind ran her fingers through his hair moaning as the pressure increased, fingers stroking. She tilted his head back to look at her, kissed him soundly, and Nick stood quickly to move his pants. She helped slide them over his hips, down his legs, Nick setting his gun holster on a nearby chair, before pulling her against him again.

He sunk down to his knees again, mouth burning a path down her abdomen and she felt his fingers slip back inside of her, body tightening in anticipation. His mouth kept drifting lower making her throb with the thought of him reaching his destination, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and ass, removing those magic fingers, just short of his goal, and he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Nick," she breathed in admonishment and he smiled and kissed her, and she ground against his erection, smiling when she heard him suck in a breath. He brushed the coat off her shoulders onto the floor behind her. He pulled her legs around him, and then bent forward, gently depositing her on the floor, her coat underneath, legs wrapped tightly around him as he adjusted his position and slid into her.

They both closed their eyes, allowing her a moment to adjust, enjoy the feel of each other, and then he began to move, mouth ghosting over her face before finding her lips again, moving her leg higher up on his hip. The air was cool around them, Adalind would probably be cold were it not for the man moving above her, setting her on fire right now. Distantly she was aware of the coolness of the floor even through her coat, as Nick thrust and rocked against her.

She was tightening again, her release not long, especially with the attention Nick was giving her. She had been dreaming of this for the last six hours and now she was minutes from finding her release. Nick rocked into her harder, Adalind sliding slightly along with the fabric of her coat against the cold tile. She tightened her legs around Nick's waist, and Nick pulled away from her mouth. He thrust into her, rocking his hips in a bruising rhythm, urged on by Adalind's breathy encouragement.

She came hard, shuddering and moaning Nick's name as he kept up the pace. She watched him continue to pound into her, jaw tightening as he felt his own release start to coil in his body. She still twitched and spasmed with the aftershocks of her orgasm. He locked eyes with her, hips starting to move erratically, thrusts harder and faster, until he came within her, eyes closing in pleasure as he emptied himself inside her. He kept thrusting until both were spent and then stopped, gasping for breath, the backs of Adalind's thighs slick with sweat.

He let out a loud exhale, Adalind unhooking her legs from around his waist, suddenly feeling the chill in the air without him moving above her. Her nipples were still pert and erect, and Adalind fingered them gently, tugging on the peaks, lips curling into a smile while Nick tracked her hands. She let go of her breasts, hands moving to Nick's face. Nick pulled his eyes away from her bare chest and leaned forward slowly and kissed her long and deep. He pulled away and Adalind sat up on her elbows, both of them still breathing heavily in silence of the room.

It smelled like sex, like Nick, his shower gel and cologne amplified with sweat and exertion. She wondered if he was considering round two, and Adalind rather thought she wouldn't mind being bent over the desk where Nick had been filling out his log earlier, legs spread, Nick rocking into her strong and deep. He pulled out of her, and attempted to get to his feet, almost tripping over the pants around his calves before he found his footing enough to sort of tip back into a chair behind him.

He made quite the sight, sweaty, satisfied, spent, his dick still wet and partially erect lying against his thigh. He looked at her, eyes roving over her mussed, tangled hair, thighs red, nipples red and bruised, Adalind wanting, hoping for more of him. It had been just as incredible as she had imagined and she didn't regret giving into the idea when it had taken her. Her coat was wrinkled; the lining was probably ruined, but there was nothing like being well and thoroughly fucked by Nick Burkhardt.

Nick was never going to be able to come down to evidence without the image of her going down on him right here in this room, or her writhing on the floor underneath him.

He blew out a breath. "Wow," he said after a moment and Adalind grinned smugly.

"You're welcome," she said, and he looked at her and smiled briefly.

"Never thought I'd do that here, of all places," he said, after another moment.

Yeah, he had definitely liked that. One fantasy—one _shared_ fantasy, apparently, checked off the list. Adalind sat up and wrapped her coat around her, goose pimples popping up on her skin where the warm flush was fading.

Nick grabbed a box of Kleenex off the desk, offered it to Adalind, and cleaned himself up and righted his clothes again.

Apparently one round of sex in the evidence locker was all she was going to get.

Still, she couldn't say he hadn't met his end of the partnership with zeal. He stood and held a hand down to help her off the floor. She gripped his hand with her smaller, delicate one, and he tugged her to her feet. She smoothed down her trench coat, and started to button it back up, before Nick's finger brushed her hand aside, taking one more view of her naked body, hands skimming down her side before pulling her tight against him in a bruising kiss.

She grinned widely when he came up for breath, her eyes dancing and he smirked at her expression.

"What?" he asked.

"It was a good idea, huh?" she said, and he shook his head, long lashes fanning his cheeks as he looked down into her eyes.

"Certainly one of your more enjoyable ones," he said.

"All my ideas are enjoyable, thank you."

"Maybe for you," Nick retorted, but he kissed her again and then pulled away. "What was I doing when I came down here?" he asked. "Ah, yes, logging evidence."

He found his pen on the desk and went back to filling out the sheet while Adalind finished buttoning her coat back up and cinched the belt around her waist. When he was done he turned back to her, holding his arms out theatrically to the door.

"Shall we, my love?"

Adalind felt her heart flutter at his words, her smile softening. She nodded and straightened her posture regally and he followed her to the door.

"Uh, Nick," she said when she tried the knob and it didn't move. "The door."

"What?"

"It won't open."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I thought you said it opened from the inside."

"It should."

She turned to Nick, eyes wide, and he said, "Here, step aside, let me try."

She moved to the side and watched him do the same thing she did a half dozen times before staring in consternation at the door.

"Uh-oh," he said, and she looked at him with dread.

"Uh-oh? What uh-oh. What does that mean?" she asked, trying the door again.

"Uhhhh…I think we're stuck," Nick replied.

"What!" She tried it more furiously. "Nick!"

She tried the door, banging her hand on it before turning in disbelief to Nick, who had his arms crossed over his chest watching her.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, and then grinned. He leaned over the desk and a moment later she heard the door buzz and unlatch and swiveled from the door back to Nick to glare.

"Really?" she said, unimpressed.

"The look on your face," Nick replied with a boyish smile.

Ahh, yes, that charmingly stupid sense of humor he sometimes got when sex had short-circuited his brain. Had she really found it so charming?

"Really? After what we just did," she said, watching him press the button to call the elevator. The doors opened immediately and Nick placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her inside.

"What?"

"Nothing, just this is the gratitude I get for brightening up your Thursday night."

"You know what, you can take it out on me when we get home. It's only fair."

"Don't you wish."

"Oh I do wish. And you know what, I don't think you should go easy on me. I _really_ need to learn the lesson."

"Oh you will, don't worry," she replied with a dark look, biting down a smile that threatened to surface.

He grinned and watched her sashay out the elevator. She untied and unbuttoned her coat, turned and flashed him one last time with a wicked smile.

"I assume, you're right behind me," she said.

"Oh, I will be."

%%%%%%%%%

Feedback is appreciated, good or bad.


End file.
